


Slave to porn

by Xerorose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerorose/pseuds/Xerorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine is a sadistic and domineering porn baroness on the inside who struggles to balance her life between work and education whilst keeping her identity secret. Hiding behind a beautiful, soft and sweet façade on the outside. Roxas, a fellow college student unbeknownst to him of Namine's secret identity becomes her latest target and victim, wishing to control, milk and abuse his worth. Slowly but surely hoping to turn him into a mindless prostitute like she had done to others. Can love blossom? Can they ever be together happily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to porn

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is officially my FIRST AO3 intended piece of work, I hope you all enjoy!  
> You can find my other works at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4313700/ my pen name has remained the same :D  
> I have personally slowly discovered my darker side thanks to fanfiction, and as my work has progressed it has become...you know dark >: D. Please be merciful on my writing!

Namine had always strived to find a balance between work and education. On the outside and to the untrained eye, she was slender, beautiful and caring. Always there to help and listen to her friends in need. With silky blonde hair and soft pink lips, she was an angel and the dream of every guy, but she had a secret…a deep dark secret that was hidden away from even the closest of her friends. 

Beneath the beautiful façade lay a dark and twisted demon-like human, her darkest yet truest desires blossomed and wrestling constantly for control. But thanks to her work she was constantly satisfied and capable of keeping her appearance, the horrors, screams and abuse was music to her ears. The life of a porn baroness was horrendous and intolerable by many, but for the blonde magnificence it was perfect, of course extra precautionary measures were taken to prevent this information to be known.  
Although slender and thin in appearance, she possessed surprising strength. Something that many develop during their life in a rough area of town, initially she was frightened of violence but as time progressed, change happened. She grew to enjoy the bloodshed especially that caused by her own hands, the look of horror and fright as she ripped, bruised and battered their flesh into submission. Before Namine knew it herself, she had begun down a much darker path. Taking advantage of the poor and desperate in need for money, willing to sell their precious bodies on screen and subjecting themselves to pain and pleasure in trade for a moderate sum of money whilst she reaped the profits.  
Namine always relished in dominating her employees and victims. And she had a new one in her mind. From the steps of her college she eyed the spiky blond haired male, laughing and messing around with his friends. Their eyes chanced each other, a small smile developed on her face before she broke eye contact.  
...  
The spiky haired blond had been in the same course and lectures with her for the past year, and had grown quite close to her friend Sora and his group. Roxas was his name, he had a laid back attitude that was quite comparable to the bright, intelligent but lazy Sora, they were almost like brothers.  
But there was something that set him apart from him; Namine had initially sought out Sora as a potential victim. But in a brief night she had changed her mind, watching coolly from the side as her closest friend Kairi passionately embraced with Sora, despite her lust she simply could not bring herself to rip them apart.  
Then came along Roxas, bright baby blues just like Sora, with brownish and blonde spikes and a smile that could turn a girl’s knees to jelly. Namine had been on the receiving end of the beautiful sight, which had been the source of her incredible lust since.  
She wanted him…but not just for his smile…but everything. Only in her imagination could she hear his screams and shrill cries of mercy laced with white hot pleasure whilst being bent over by nobody other than herself. Not only that, but she wished to possess every inch of his will, dictating and leading his life as she saw fit, an act of complete domination.  
The sheer thought of it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. But doing so was a different story, after all she would need him to be in the right place at the right time. This was the one problem that had arisen in her meticulous planning. Somehow, Namine needed Roxas to be in her town…Twilight town. But nobody in the right mind was willing to go there without a proper reason, despite the precautionary steps she took, rumours had leaked of a beautiful blue eyed demoness that lurked around, preying on those who dared to enter.  
Many of her friends and other students who knew her ‘unfortunate’ situation continued to warn and worry for her. A large amount of males had offered their home instead but she simply refused with a bright smile, reassuring them every day she would be fine. Little did they know….  
…  
It all started when a dark haired teen had decided to brave the dark streets of twilight town instead of calling a cab at midnight, leaving from the packed and busy clubs and bars that usually ran until morning. Zexion was his name, a sad looking thing he was. Trudging through towards the train station, upset that he had been betrayed and left behind by those he called friends.  
It was then the poor soul had the unfortunate luck to stumble across the blue eyed demoness…Namine. He apologized softly and quickly for bumping into the much shorter girl and moved to pass her, only to feel a vice like grip on his wrist. As he turned around he felt soft, cold but powerful hands redirect his head with the force much greater than he could ever muster into the concrete wall.  
Barely conscious he blinked open his eyes groggily, to meet with the big ocean like eyes on a blurry face bordered by blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind. The eyes of a murderer and of things far worse that should have existed on the planet, a small cackle of laughter emanated from his assaulter before the first blow fell upon his face. It was unrelenting, continuing until he was but a bloody mess on the floor, barely breathing and long unconscious.  
Namine stood up straight and stretched, a content sigh escaped her. There was nothing better than beating up someone so powerless after a good fuck. She looked at the boy and felt a slight hint of pity, tempted to make him the new star of her flick, but thought against it. Her audiences preferred the prettier boys, not the ones that she had left with a facial rearrangement, although they didn’t mind it after the main course.  
Snickering, she wiped her bloodied hand on his shirt and left a small kiss on his cheek, enjoying the warm taste of metallic blood on her tongue that served the dual purpose of reapplying her lipstick. Leaving the poor boy to be found at the crack of dawn, hopefully by then he would still be breathing.  
…  
Namine chuckled at the hazy memory, it served to only increase her arousal. She stood up and stretched, unaware that Roxas had been coming. Reaching above her head she shut her eyes and groaned as her sore muscles stretched.  
“Hey there, Namine right?” An familiar voice questioned.  
Namine’s eyes flew open and she whirled around to a pleasant sight. Roxas.  
“Oh..Y-Yes! Hi..Roxas right? Sora’s friend?” Namine answered feigning shy.  
Roxas tilted his head back and laughed, and nodded, “Yeah. Wow I know this is weird, but we’ve been in the same course but we’ve barely spoken to each other. I almost feel bad since you’re so close to Kairi.”  
Giggling, “Well…I’ve been busy with work and you know…I live in twilight town so it’s best to get home before the sun goes down.” She responded  
A surprised look came over Roxas, “I heard there’s some hot blue eyed babe beating up people over there and all these various gang and drug issues over there.”  
Excitement and a small burst of adrenaline flooded through Namine’s body, but she didn’t let it show. “Ah yes! The blue eyed demoness they call her. And not really no, most of the time the place is rather safe, only at midnight to dawn is it really an issue.”  
Roxas laughed and moved in closer to touch her elbow, “Haha well that’s a relief! I wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to happen to the beautiful cupid.” A small thought came to his head, he quickly followed up with a tease, “Unless…Unless the little dangerous babe beating everyone up is…you!”  
A small bolt of shock flashed up her back, for a moment Namine thought she had been caught. But her face remained as calm as ever. “What?! ME? Don’t be silly…Does it look like I could hurt anyone like this?” she joked with a smile.  
He feigned thought for a few seconds as he eyed her up and down before smiling, “Naw...you look like you couldn’t hurt a fly!”  
As Roxas laughed, Namine simply broke out into a small smile, a hint of lust and desire in her eyes. “Say Roxas, are you done for today? We could get a hot cup of coffee over at this nice little café at Twilight town.”  
Little did he know…

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Reviews? Don't be afraid to leave any. :) I won't bite too hard. And ill try my best to reply to everyone.


End file.
